Who Would Win: Alduin Vs The Archdemon
by draconichero21
Summary: The 12th Installment of my Who Would Win One-shot series. This time we find out which of these two dragons is the mightier king of the skies: Alduin devourer of Tamriel and The Archdemon, the Blight of Thedas. Which of these massive monsters is a stronger dragon? WHO would win?


**(A/N: In all the combatants that have entered my arena, none are as colossal as these two giant beasts of lore: The Archdemon, the carrier of the Blight, bane of the Gray Wardens and Alduin, archenemy of the Dovahkin and Nords everywhere. Though both combatants are nigh indestructible just which mighty dragon has the power to overpower the other? Which winged beast is the deadliest of the deadly? Which one is a true god and which is only a pretender? I'm simply asking: WHO WOULD WIN?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Skyrim, the Elder Scrolls, Dragon Age or related works. They belong to Bethesda and Bioware respectively.

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Urthemiel

Title: The Archdemon

Location: Ferelden, Thedas

Affiliation: Darkspawn

Color: Red-ish

Limbs: Four

Gender: Female

Eye Color: Green

Flame Color: Purple

Intelligence: Masterful tactician. Roar can be understood as language by darkspawn.

Damage Resistance: 60% Fire, 75% Cold, 100% Physical

Immunities: Fear, Confusion, Knockdown, Stun, Charm, Stagger

Archenemy: The Grey Wardens

**Fighter B**

Name: Alduin

Title: World Eater

Location: Skyrim, Tamriel

Affiliation: Self and other Dovah

Color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Limbs: Two (no forelegs, uses wings as substitute)

Gender: Male

Flame Color: Normal

Intelligence: Common language and language of the Dovah. Has shout powers.

Damage Resistance: All damage to Alduin is cut in HALF

Immunities: Knockdown, Stagger, Freezing

Archenemy: Nords, the Blades, the Greybeards, the Dovahkiin

* * *

**The Setup**

During his world conquering, in an attempt to reach Sovngarde, Alduin's portal sends him to another world and realm entirely, to the world of Thedas on the continent of Fereldan during the Dragon Age at the time of the Fifth Blight. At the south of the continent, just north of Ostagar, he spots another winged creature flying through the air and can see all the death and decay around it. Intrigued, Alduin goes in for a closer view. He finds what he believes to be another dovah, but this dovah is very different from what he is used to. The Dovah has red scales, a color unheard of for Tamriel dragons, and four limbs while all of Tamriel's dragons have two.

Attempting to communicate with the flying creature, Alduin calls out: "Who are you, Dovah?"

Seeing this bizarre, deep voiced, human speaking creature, the Archdemon became perplexed at the sight. Be it a shapeshifter or a true high dragon, all male dragons could only grow as big as drakes and this draconic creature was too big to be one of them. Also it did not understand what the black creature meant by 'Dovah'. It did know what 'Who are you' meant and responded with a roar, the words of which translated themselves into Alduin's head. Though not a darkspawn, as a fellow dragon, or 'Dovah', Alduin could understand the Archdemon.

"I am Alduin, son of Akatosh, the World Eater. My purpose is in my name Al Du In, Devour Destroyer Master."

The Archdemon roared again in response.

"You seek the destruction of this world as well. Far be it from me to get in your way then."

Another roar.

"You would mark me as Paal, become my enemy? Such pretentiousness to think that you are Lotmul than myself." Alduin spread out his wings wide. "I will show you how wrong that line of thinking is and make you regret saying that Tahrodiis corrupted Dovah. Let us engage in Grah, make great battle. Only one Dovah shall be left standing."

The Archdemon roared in acceptance of Alduin's challenge.

* * *

**The Battle**

Alduin and the Archdemon flew at each other as Alduin passed by breathing flaming breath at the red scaled dragon. The Archdemon veered out of the way of Alduin's attack and with her frontal claws scratched at Alduin's face and caused him to bleed. Roaring, Alduin retreated back and breathed a frosty breath at the Archdemon. The massive monster breathed out a shadowy corrupted breath, which clashed with Alduin's breath as the massive corrupted being then poured out more energy and breathed it into Alduin's face. Alduin shook it off like it was nothing and roared loudly as meteors began to fall from the sky.

Ascending to a higher altitude as the Archdemon ducked and weaved out of the way to avoid Alduin's meteors. The black dragon darted towards the weaving female and slashed the Archdemon with his powerful hind claws, but didn't do much to impact the Archdemon's thick scales.

With a smack of its wing, the Archdemon did its best to fling Alduin off of her body as the smaller black dragon went hurtling through the air but managed to regain his balance. A few of the meteors then slammed into the red dragon demon, but didn't do much in the way of damage.

The archdemon roared as a vortex of darkness surrounded Alduin and sucked him towards the ground. Alduin hit the dirt and proceeded to prop himself up on his wings and then roared as the battlefield began to be blanketed in a thick layer of fog, hiding him from the Archdemon's view.

The Archdemon was forced to lower herself to the ground and only became alerted to Alduin's presence when a fireball hit her in the back of the neck. The Archdemon roared, turning like a dog chasing its tail to attack into the fog, but Alduin was already at another location and spitting more fireballs from the air.

Angered the Archdemon took back to the sky and showered the battlefield with flame. Alduin came roaring out up from the ground, but from behind his larger foe and breathed hot fire in his opponent's face before his enemy bit his tail as he flew by and threw him into the ground. The impact cleared up some of the fog and the Archdemon began to beat her wings rapidly as she landed to clear up the fog. By the time she did Alduin was on his feet and the two massive creatures began circling around each other on foot.

Each one began spitting balls of flame—though the Archdemon's were corrupted—as the battlefield lit up into a fireworks display. The two then rushed forward at each other as the two massive creatures then bit each other in the neck. Alduin bit from below and the archdemon from above. The two creatures engaged in a tug of war until the Archdemon scratched Alduin in the face with her front claw, drawing blood as Alduin tore away and the Archdemon then breathed in his face once more with her dark breath.

However, Alduin had had enough of his foe's ground battle and sailed to the skies once more. The Archdemon followed and flew at Alduin breathing her deadly flame and swiping at him with her claws, but Alduin had become wary of his foe's sharp claws and deadly breath and he swooped around the Archdemon's breath and darted out of the way to flank her and breathed his hot flame onto her wing before showering it with a blizzard-like breath.

Her movement hampered, the Archdemon now had to do her best to try and turn the tide back in her favor as soon as possible. She flew towards a mountain and landed atop its peak where she and Alduin then both clamped their claws along either side of the large rock spire, snapping their jaws periodically at each other like a couple of mammals performing a ritualistic dance.

After her third attempt to bite Alduin, the black dragon flew backwards and roared loudly again, this time raining down meteors from the sky once again, several of which slammed into the rocky peak and caused an avalanche burying the Archdemon in a blanket of snow, but red clad demon-goddess refused to give in and flew at her enemy, ignoring the injury to her bad wing. However, as she swiped at her foe with her claw, she missed. The Archdemon then smacked Alduin with her tail as she passed by and whacked him good in the stomach, the force knocking Alduin off balance.

Fervently the black dragon held flapped his wings to remain in place as he looked at the Archdemon as she circled to land to rest her wing. Alduin then dove towards his enemy and slammed into her, knocking them both off the mountainside and sending them sliding down the rocky cliff with boulders following their descent with neither Alduin nor the Archdemon able to get a foothold as a boulder smacked into the Archdemon's massive body sending her towards the ground below.

As Alduin took a moment to smile and marvel at his foe's injury a boulder then hit him and knocked him towards the ground as well. Both dragons landed on the ground and prepared to face off in another ground battle.

* * *

**The Winnah…**

Before Alduin had time to recover the Archdemon took advantage of his predicament and swirled him in another Vortex.

"Your pitiful attacks will not hold the likes of me, corrupted dovah!" Alduin declared and then unleashed a shout of unrelenting force. The shockwave didn't make the Archdemon flinch even a tad, but it was enough to free Alduin from her vortex as he returned to the air.

The archdemon took the air once more, but her wings were damaged and her flight pattern became erratic. Alduin smiled at this, noticing his advantage. He dove in close and began ducking in and out, pelting the Archdemon with fireballs into her back as the Archdemon sent dark fireballs out his way before she began chasing after Alduin.

Using his wings to glide, Alduin turned his body and sprayed his cold breath at the Archdemon, but she flapped her wings mightly once, gained altitude over Alduin's attack and tore at him, latching her jaws around Alduin's neck.

Alduin roared in pain as the Archdemon then used her talons to scratch up Alduin's body and claws, clamboring at the smaller dragon to bring him towards the ground with her. Then, fanning out her wings once more, the Archdemon flew higher into the air, inverted her path and went on a collision course with the ground.

Alduin roared once more as meteors rained down from the sky. However, they did not catch up with the two dragons in time as both dragons impacted with the ground and Alduin tumbled along it in a heap, finding it difficult to get up. The Archdemon took one look at her mighty opponent, preparing to suck in a breath that would ultimately finish Alduin once and for all when Alduin's meteors finally rained down from the sky impacting the Archdemon and burying her under a barrage of their red hot fury, crushing her body, especially her neck, and bringing the darkspawn leader to her untimely end.

Growling lowly as he finally managed to get to his wings and legs, Alduin paced over to the Archdemon and noticed that she was not getting up any time soon with a meteor so firmly smashing her windpipe and a whole bunch of other meteors pinning down her wings.

Alduin glared at the fallen corrupted goddess. "I pity you Corrupted Dovah, not because of your predicament, but because you are Mey, a fool. You actually believed you had the power to stand up to a true god." With that Alduin flapped his wings and headed out to make his way back to Skyrim and find a way to Sovngarde.

* * *

**(A/N: FUS RO DAH! …sorry couldn't resist. This one was very close, probably my closest call yet. Based on their abilities and stats, the Archdemon has 40% more health than Alduin. However, that goddamn Meteor Storm changes everything. Assuming they drop at 3 second intervals and assuming Alduin only connects with 50% of the strikes, he has the capacity, even with the Archdemons' fire defense to do a whopping 1200 damage. Four of those and the Archdemon's health will not outlast and she is only capable of doing a maximum of 71 points of damage per hit and only with spiritual attacks, otherwise it's about 36 damage. Alduin's Meteor Storm lasts for 3 minutes. Alduin has roughly 2500 hp and the Archdemon having somewhere around 4200. That means he needs roughly 10 and a half minutes, roughly, to defeat the Archdemon who would need to strike Alduin 3 times with a spiritual hit EVERY MINUTE to take out Alduin. Alduin being the strongest of the Dovah, and having experience tussling with his own kind, as well as being smaller, can dodge easier and his fog ability makes it possible to hide from the Archdemon. Another thing is that Alduin is a fighting force all on his own, with the Archdemon requiring hordes of Darkspawn to do her dirty work. Also, many of the Archdemon's special attacks are anti-ground, in other words, they're meant to hit creatures that don't fly. Alduin's stamina is not indefinite, but if we assume that he can maintain strenuous flight (based on his stamina points) for two minutes, he would only need to land for a few moments during the battle only five times giving the Archdemon only a single shot to strike Alduin with a more powerful attack. The Archdemon is also a cowardly fighter, as seen in the final boss battle, and distance just gives Alduin the advantage. The Archdemon might be a goddess, but she ain't one of the skies. The winner is Alduin).**

**NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN: Both are young men, both are warriors of the sword since a young age, both control the element of ice as though it ran in their very veins, and both are soldiers of their respective roles in their societies. Who are these ice swordsmen? Find out next time on WHO WOULD WIN?**


End file.
